Can I Trust You?
by Siellation
Summary: Having a host as a lover, Shion doesn't always have that "moe" moment. Most of the time, he has to endure seeing his lover with different women. How long can he hold out? / TWO-SHOT; Nezumi x Shion / (Former Pen name: LycanPredilection)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Having a host as a lover, Shion doesn't always have that "moe" moment. Most of the time, he has to endure seeing his lover with different women. How long can he hold out?

**A/N: **I dedicate this two-shot for **Camille **again. I kinda dreamt of this earlier and I want it out of my head XD **I know that I've a lot of on-going fics that I haven't updated but, I JUST HAVE TO UPLOAD THIS.**

Oh, and **Nezumi is five years older than Shion. Shion here is a college student while Nezumi is a host and Nezumi's host name is Kou.**

* * *

It all started when Safu invited him to _Night's Dream, _a host club. He was dressed as a girl and was accompanied by their number one host, Kou. When he saw the host, he couldn't help but stare at the man. His face burned as the man took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Good evening, my lady." The man said after kissing his hand. "I am Kou. I will accompany you for the night." The younger of the two nodded. He really didn't know what to say. Safu left him all alone since she picked a different host.

Kou felt the discomfort if his customer. "Is this your first time?" The younger nodded. Kou smiled at him. "That's okay. After tonight, I swear you will be comfortable around me." The older said as he hands out a menu. "My customers usually know what drink to get and since this is your first time, here's a list." The younger nodded as he took the menu. "I—I'd like, uh, I'm s—sorry. I don't really drinks so…" The younger said in embarrassment. When he looked at Kou, he couldn't help but feel a bit shy. The older man was suppressing his laughter.

"If you don't drink and this is your first ti—Wait. Did you just use "ore"?" Kou said. The younger covered his mouth, closed his eyes and nodded slowly. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"S—So, why are you dressed as a girl?" Kou couldn't help but ask.

"S—Safu invited me and she asked me to wear a dress and a wig." He said while lowering his head.

"Are you gay?" Kou blurted out. Kou immediately covered his mouth. He saw his customer trembling and his eyes begun tearing up. "I—Is it bad to be g—gay, c—cross-dress and v—visit a h—host club?"

Instead of anger, Kou felt pity on the man. He reached out his hand and hugged the younger. "It's not bad." Kou said as he slowly patted his customer's head. "But next time, I want to see the _real _you, okay?"

The younger gently pushed Kou away and nodded. "What's your name, by the way?" Kou asked.

"Shion." The younger said as he averted his eyes from Kou.

"Shion," Kou repeated. He slowly placed his hand under Shion's chin and turned his face towards his own. "That's a beautiful name."

That was when Shion fell for Kou.

—X—

"Shion!" Safu called his friend after class.

"What is it, Safu?" Shion said as he arranged his notes for class.

"Remember that my boyfriend is a host at Night's Dream, right? Well—"Safu said as he smiled at Shion.

"Well what?" Shion couldn't help but ask in anticipation. He hasn't been to the club for a week and he haven't heard anything about Kou since his first visit.

"Kou asked him when you were going to visit!" Safu said as fireworks appeared behind her.

"Eh?!" Shion couldn't help but shout. _K—Kou asked about me!_

"Isn't it great?! Kou knows you're a guy right? I think he's different from the guys you liked who—"

"Who said I was disgusting. Yeah, I was also surprised when Kou said he wanted to see the real me. Nee, Safu, is it hard to fall for a host?" Shion asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess. He meets different women every night. Most of them are far more beautiful than me." Safu replied.

"Are you sure he won't…"

"I trust him. He loves me and I trust him. I know he wouldn't break my trust. He spent more than a year to gain it."

"A YEAR?!" Shion exclaimed.

"Yeah. Before he became a host." Safu couldn't help but smile.

"I really envy you." Shion said as he picked on his food.

"Hey! Don't say that! You're even prettier than me. It's just that, you haven't found the one." Safu said, comforting his friend.

"The right one, huh…" Shion said. His voice was full of pain.

Safu sensed it and immediately thought of a topic to divert Shion's attention. "Why don't you try Kou?"

Shion started to blush. Safu couldn't help but laugh. "I knew it! I knew it! You fell for him didn't ya?"

Shion nodded. "When he said that he wanted to see the real me, my heart started to beat like mad."

Safu smacked Shion's back. "Then it's decided! We'll go to Night's Dream tonight!"

—X—

"S—Shion?" Kou said as he saw Shion enter the club. "Is that you?"

Shion nodded and didn't look at Kou. He was scared to see the expression on the older's face.

"Hey. Look at me." Kou said as he raised Shion's face. "This—This is the real you?!" Kou shouted.

"Y—Yes. Are you disgusted by it?" Shion started to tremble.

"BAKA!" Kou hit Shion on the head. "You—You're pretty, you know." Kou said, covering his face, trying to hide the blush forming.

Suddenly, Shion was pulled outside by Kou. "Kou? What's—"

"Nezumi."

"Eh?" Shion asked.

"That's my real name. Nezumi."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shion asked.

"You see, the reason I became a host is to help me with my daily necessities. I'm a bi and—"

"I like you, Nezumi." Shion blurted out.

Nezumi froze. He looked at Shion who was looking down but his ears were red. "You—You like me?" Nezumi asked.

Shion realized what he was doing and pushed Nezumi away. "Ah! I'm sorry. It's disgusting, right? I—"

Nezumi pulled Shion to a tight hug. "No, it's not," He then placed his fingers under Shion's chin. "I feel the same." Then he slowly pulled Shion into a kiss. Shion's eyes widened. He didn't expect Nezumi to kiss him. Due to his surprise, he shoved Nezumi. "Ah! I'm sorry," Shion said, looking down. "It's the first time that somebody returned my feelings. It's…"

"Seriously? I'm your first?" Nezumi asked. Shion nodded. Nezumi started laughing. Shion looked at him confused. "Then I'm taking all your firsts," He stole a peck on Shion's lips. Shion immediately covered his mouth and his face turned red. Nezumi chuckled at the expression his new lover has. Suddenly, Shion placed his hand over Nezumi's. "Thank you, Nezumi. " Nezumi blushed slightly then pulled Shion into a hug. "You're welcome… I guess."

—X—

**A year later**

"Nezumi! You're gonna be late for work!" Shion shouted as he removed his shoes. He heard Nezumi shout, "Shit! It's already this late?!" Nezumi shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Shion shouted.

"Ah, gomen," Nezumi said as he gave a chaste kiss to Shion. "Welcome home, dear."

Shion smiled. "I'm home. Now hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"See you later!" Nezumi said as he closed the door.

"Take care!" Shion managed to shout before Nezumi left.

They've been living for a year. Nezumi proposed that they live together. He also bought the place since Shion was still a college student. In exchange, Shion gets to do the housework—cleaning, cooking, laundry, and everything else. They manage to find time seeing each other in a day so that a day wouldn't pass without them meeting.

Everything was happening so fast yet so unbelievable. A year ago, they met at a host club and now they're living together. He used to sleep in his college's dorm and he was quite used to living with someone. Though his former roommate, Inukashi, who was one of the few who accepts his gender references, warned him of having a host as a lover. These men are used to say sweet nothings to people even if they don't mean it. Shion knew that but like Safu, he decided to trust Nezumi. He believes that Nezumi would never cheat on him.

It was too late when Shion wished he should have listened to Inukashi.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was to be released on Christmas Eve, but we went somewhere where there was no internet! So here'd my belated Christmas gift to all of my readers: A MASS RELEASE AND UPDATE! YEYYYY. Merry Christmas again! :D**

**BTW, had a change of pen name. I kinda started detesting my pen name for a personal reason. So from not on, I am ****Siellation****, former** _**LycanPredilection.**_

* * *

**Previously:**

Everything was happening so fast yet so unbelievable. A year ago, they met at a host club and now they're living together. He used to sleep in his college's dorm and he was quite used to living with someone. Though his former roommate, Inukashi, who was one of the few who accepts his gender references, warned him of having a host as a lover. These men are used to say sweet nothings to people even if they don't mean it. Shion knew that but like Safu, he decided to trust Nezumi. He believes that Nezumi would never cheat on him.

It was too late when Shion wished he should have listened to Inukashi.

* * *

"SHION!" Safu barges in his house, crying.

"Ryuu—Ryuu…!" Safu couldn't finish her sentence. Shion led her to the sofa and handed her a glass of water. He waited until Safu calmed down. When she finally did, Shion sat beside her and gently rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked. _Who's Ryuu? _Shion asked himself.

Safu sniffed. "I caught Ryuu cheating on me…"

Shion tensed. "You mean your host boyfriend?"

Safu stared at Shion. "Yes, my host boyfriend. Who else would he be?"

Shion chuckled nervously. "Yeah, right…"

Safu could be scary if she's pissed or depressed. "So, what happened?" Shion asked.

"Yesterday, we were supposed to have a date. He didn't show up. He told me that he has to go to work. But it was his day off. He always leaves Thursdays open for me. I found it suspicious so I started following him. Then…" Safu paused and took a deep breath. "I saw him meet up with a beautiful lady. They were in front of a café that was quite far from the city. At first, I thought it was nothing but the lady suddenly kissed him on the lips."

Shion was loss. To be honest, he doesn't know what to do to comfort Safu. He just remained silent and hugged his best friend. Soon, Safu started crying again. "I thought it was just his customer trying to steal a kiss from him but—THEY—!" Safu couldn't continue.

"They what?" Shion asked.

Safu wiped her tears and looked a Shion. "You know that Inukashi's family owns a hotel by the outskirts of town, right?"

Shion nodded.

"They entered there. Good thing Inukashi was in the front desk. I asked for a duplicate key to their room. Of course, Inukashi didn't give it to me until I told him that the one who just entered was my boyfriend." Safu leaned her back to the sofa. "I'm stupid, aren't I, Shion? I really wish I didn't follow him. As soon as I opened the door, they were there, fucking like rabbits. They weren't even on the bed." Safu chuckled. "It was quite funny, you know. The moment he saw me, he turned pale and tried covering their _connection. _He turned to me, telling me that he'd explain. Yeah right. As if I'd believe him when his thing is inside someone else's. He really broke the trust I have in him," Safu tried to cry but it seemed that her tears couldn't flow anymore.

"How did Ryuu act before he cheated on you?" Shion couldn't help but ask, quite nervous himself.

"He—He rarely comes home and he feel so distant. He frequently goes out without telling me and he comes home smelling different. I assumed that he was just enthusiastic on his work." Safu whispered.

_Oh no. _Shion suddenly felt his nervousness intensify. Safu noticed Shion's change of expression.

"Shion?" Safu asked. Then her eyes widened. "Don't tell me—?"

Shion shook his head. "No way. Nezumi won't do that…" Shion trailed off. Indeed, Nezumi changed. The host leaves earlier than usual, telling Shion that he doesn't want to be late. The younger found it weird that his lover went to work three hours earlier but he brushed it off, thinking that it was purely for work.

That night, Shion decided to confront Nezumi, hoping that his fears were just his own delusion. He waited for Nezumi to come home. Even if he wanted to sleep, his fears won't let him. He waited and waited.

But Nezumi didn't come home.

Shion tried calling the older man. His phone kept ringing, but nobody was answering. Shion gave up and decided to look for Nezumi.

He went to Night's Dream to look for Nezumi. He asked some of their friends, but Shion noticed that they were acting strange when he asked where his lover was. Most of the answers were "After work last night, I haven't seen him," and "Nope. Haven't seen him,"

Feeling guilty, Ryuu approached Shion. "Shion. About Safu—"

"Save it. I don't care what's happening between the two of you right now. All that matters to me is Nezumi's whereabouts." Shion cut Ryuu.

"O—Oh. Okay. About Nezumi…" Ryou started.

Shion immediately tensed up and looked at Ryuu. "What about him? Do you know where he is?"

Ryuu nodded.

"Then tell me!" Shion shouted, getting impatient.

"He—He has another house." Ryuu whispered.

"Another house?! For what?"

Ryuu whispered the answer. Shion heard it somewhat. "Where is it?"

"Down the street." Ryuu said. Shion immediately turned; ready to run but Ryuu grabbed his hand.

"I—I don't think you should go there." Ryuu said.

"Why?" Shion asked, his patience thinning.

"You might not like what you'll see!" Ryuu managed to shout.

"I don't care!" Shion yanked his hand off Ryuu's grip. "I just want to see him."

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "If you insist. But don't blame me if you see something you don't like. I warned you."

"Whatever."

* * *

Shion came running down the street. Even though what Ryuu said was bothering him, all he wanted was to see Nezumi. He thought that if he failed to see his lover now, he'd feel that their distance won't shorten ever again.

As soon as he arrived at the house Ryuu described, he rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, a woman, wearing only a robe, came to answer the door.

"Yes?" The woman asked. Her voice was quite high pitched and Shion felt his ears ring.

"Um, does Nezumi—Kou live here? The host from Night's Dream?" Shion asked.

"Oh. You're a friend of his?"

"Uh, sort of. Yes." Shion said, unsure of what to say.

"Then come in, darling. He's in the shower. Wait. I'll call him." The woman said after guiding Shion to the living room.

_She has a hickey… And she smells like newly bathed. _Shion thought, his heart pumping wildly.

"KOU! A FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" The woman shouted by the door near the staircase.

The door opened, revealing a half-naked Nezumi. His lower body wrapped only with a small towel. "Tricia, I told you don't let peop…" Nezumi stopped as he saw Shion staring at him.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered.

Shion saw Nezumi as soon as he stepped out of the room. "What the hell?" Was the only thins Shion could say as soon as he saw Nezumi.

"Wait… Shion, I can ex—" Nezumi said, walking slowly towards Shion.

"Explain? Explain what?" Shion said, desperately trying to cover his shaking and pained voice. "This is the reason why you go home late or not return at all?"

"_That's where he brings one of his customers… to fuck." _Ryuu's words suddenly made sense to Shion.

"How long?" Shion whispered.

"Huh?" Nezumi asked.

"Since when have you been sleeping with your customers?" Shion said as he looked at Nezumi, his face now smeared with tears.

"Shion…" Nezumi gaped as he saw an expression that should never appear on his lover's face.

Nezumi closed his eyes and hung his head down. "Tricia, can you leave?"

Tricia did as she was told after dressing up and left Nezumi and Shion alone.

"Answer me, Nezumi. Since when?" Shion made no effort or even had the intention to wipe the tears off his face.

"Since last month." Nezumi whispered.

"Why?" Shion managed to ask before sobbing.

"I—I wanted to give you something expensive for your birthday and for the past months, I've been losing customers since my only focus was on you." Nezumi said.

Shion didn't answer. He still wasn't convinced by what Nezumi said and continued to stare at the man.

Nezumi got the message that Shion still doesn't believe him and continued. "I was slowly losing my position as the best host and my income was gradually decreasing. One of the hosts told me that sleeping with the customers would give a lot of credits."

Shion sobbed louder. "That's it?! For that reason?! I would rather spend my birthday on bed with you that on an expensive shit that you earned through whoring yourself! I—I didn't think that you were this stupid!"

Nezumi approached Shion but didn't touch the younger. He sat beside Shion. Shion's sobs filled the room.

"DAMN IT!" Shion shouted, breaking the silence. "Why?" Shion sobbed.

"Shion?" Nezumi asked, scared of why his lover suddenly shouted.

"Even though you did this to me… Why can't I bring myself to hate you?!" Shion said as he pounded on Nezumi's chest. "Why?!"

Nezumi hugged his lover. Sensing that Shion has no intention to fight back his action, he whispered, "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Shion sobbed at his lover's chest. "Quit the club, stop sleeping with your customers, sell this house," Shion pushed himself from Nezumi's chest and stared at his lover's eyes. "And stay with me forever."

Nezumi was quite shocked at Shion's conditions. He hugged the younger once more. "I will. I'll look for another job tomorrow."

Shion finally stopped crying. He nuzzled his head on Nezumi's neck. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

OMAKE? I guess...

Nezumi got hired at a talent agency and soon became an idol. Ryuu and Safu started dating again after Ryuu quit the club and started his own business. Shion and Nezumi adopted a child, which for Shion, made their love and bond stronger.

**OWARI**

Aww. I didn't expect that the story would turn out like this. SERIOUSLY! So, again, I consider this fluff. I don't know why… **ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**


End file.
